I just want to hold you!
by xxyesterdays-news101xx
Summary: A/U Miranda needs a friend and may be more! I am awful at summaries please read and review. M for later chapters.


Andy switched off the light at her desk; she had been waiting on the book and was now about to head over to the townhouse to deliver it. She exited the elevator and spotted Roy waiting for her outside, "Good evening Andy." He greeted her cheerily. "Evening Roy, well are we in a good mood this evening." Roy looked sympathetically at the young woman in the mirror, "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but she is in a positively foul mood this evening." "Great," Andy muttered sarcastically under her breath. The two enjoyed a light conversation but it wasn't long before they reached the townhouse, "I will be two minutes, Roy."

She turned the key in the lock as quietly as possible and pushed the large door open gently; she was barely inside the door when the twins Caroline and Cassidy came thundering down the stairs. She smiled at them, as they were usually there to greet her but was taken a little by surprise when they little bodies bulldozed into her and two little sets of arms wrapped round her waist. The girl's bodies shook against her, she pulled them back and crouched to look into their tear stained faces. Then there was a large crash from up the stairs, Andy jumped as did the girls. "Ok girls I need you to go out and get Roy for me tell him to meet me in the study. I want you to then go to the music room and lock it and do not come out until I come and get you. Understand?" The two girls nodded their heads and Andy placed a small kiss on top of their red hair and ushered them towards the front door.

Hesitancy plagued her ascent, her heart was beating loudly against her chest, she was sure it was going to explode. There was another noise, this time a thud accompanied by the sound of a woman crying out in pain. Andy did not need any more incentive, she charged up the stairs and into the study, she gasped at the sight of her boss on the floor clutching her face as Stephen towered over her. "Don't you dare lay another finger on her, or you will be sorry." Stephen grabbed Miranda roughly by the arms and wrenched her to her feet. "Get this little bitch out of my house or else you will be sorry," he whispered in Miranda's ear. "Andrea, I don't know why in God's name you think you have the right to barge into people houses but I suggest you leave." Miranda glared at the younger woman, she had no idea how much worse she had just made the situation. "No, I am not leaving without you Miranda, sorry." The older woman was gob-smacked at the nerve of her younger employee. "Ah! Yet another woman who needs to learn to do as she is told." He squared up to Andy, he was inches away from her face and his breath stank of booze. He raised his hand to grab her and Andy saw red, her left fist swiftly connected with his stomach, the balls of her right hand his nose, with a most sickening crunch and then within seconds she had him pinned to the floor, arms behind his back, he was far too drunk and uncoordinated to fight back.

Roy came flying in and took over from were Andy had finished, "Show Stephen here the door please Roy, and then you can go on home. Where are the girls?" she asked, "In the music room, Andy just like you told them, is there anything else you need, should I call the police." Andy knew that would be the last thing that Miranda would want, "No that won't be necessary, the newspaper would have a field day. Just call a locksmith and escort this idiot to a rehab clinic." Andy turned in Miranda's direction the older woman's eyes glittered with tears and she mouthed a small "Thank you" to Andy, who was rather taken aback as Miranda never said thank you. She approached the woman slowly assessing her injuries as she did, her lip was bust and a rather angry bruise was appearing over her left eye. Miranda saw her approaching and turned away; she jumped and winced when she felt Andy's arm slide around her waist. The younger woman turned her around and lifted her chin, "Where else hurts? Do I need to call a doctor?" Andy was shocked when Miranda's response to her question was murmured from the crook of her neck. The fashionista had wrapped her arms around Andy's neck as she sobbed out a quiet "No."

"Come sit, do you have a first aid kit?" Miranda pulled away and nodded, "Bathroom top shelf." Andy left the older woman to make her way to the couch and she collected the first aid kit from the bathroom. On re-entering the room she found that the woman had not moved, she looked up at Andy, "My ankle…..I can't." Andy rushed to her side and without a second thought scooped the older woman up into her arms, shocked at how light she was. Andy tended to the cut on her lip and had a closer examination of her ankle, it was swollen and bruised but she was sure it was not broken. With that the older woman's mood changed completely "What are you some kind of secret doctor, how the bloody hell do you know it is not broken. I think I have had enough of your help for this evening. That will be all."

Then there was a large crashing noise sounded from downstairs. Miranda sat bolt upright, wincing as she caught her side, Andy had completely forgot about the girls. She fled from the room and bolted down the stairs to her relief the door to the music room was still locked. She knocked lightly on the door, "Girls can you let me in, it's Andy everything is alright." Once inside the room she explained everything to the girls and that they had nothing to worry about. Meanwhile upstairs Miranda found herself gazing into the mirror on the wall; seeing the bruise that had formed around her eye, lifting her shirt she exposed a large blackening bruise just below her breast, she was sure he had cracked a rib. Stephen had hit her before on occasion, it was usually her own fault she thought but the drink had made it so much worse.

Miranda heard a creak in the corridor outside the study when she looked out through the crack she saw Andy climbing the stairs. One twin on each hip their faces buried in her neck, she placed each twin in her own bed and kissed them softly on the forehead. As she went to leave Cassidy gripped her wrist, "Please don't leave…" She turned to the little girl and smiled, "I am not going anywhere sweetheart, just into the next room to help your mother." The young girl's grip loosened and her hand fell away, "What if he comes back tomorrow, or the next day when you aren't here?" her little eyes pleaded for an answer, "Are you upset little friend? Have you been lying awake worrying? Well, don't worry...I'm here. The flood waters will recede, the famine will end, the sun will shine **tomorrow**, and I will always be here to take care of you. That is what my mother would tell me when I was little, I promise until I know you guys are safe I am not going anywhere."

"Really?" Caroline sat upright, "Yes really," Andy echoed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, "Sing to us Andy, please like when you deliver the book." Unbeknownst to Miranda the twins would meet Andy at the base of the stairs for a bedtime story and a song, the two girls had fallen in love with her and she them. "Ok monster but lie down, it is time you two were asleep."

**You are my sunshine,****  
><strong>**My only sunshine.****  
><strong>**You make me happy****  
><strong>**When skies are grey.****  
><strong>**You'll never know, dear,****  
><strong>**How much I love you.****  
><strong>**Please don't take my sunshine away.******

**I'll always love you****  
><strong>**And make you happy****  
><strong>**If you will only say the same****  
><strong>**But if you leave me****  
><strong>**To love another****  
><strong>**You'll regret it all someday;******

**You are my sunshine,****  
><strong>**My only sunshine.****  
><strong>**You make me happy****  
><strong>**When skies are grey.****  
><strong>**You'll never know, dear,****  
><strong>**How much I love you.****  
><strong>**Please don't take my sunshine away.**

**A**fter the second chorus the girls breathing had got heavier and Andy was sure they were asleep, so she slipped quietly from the room. She hesitated for a small moment outside the study, Miranda had made it clear she no longer wanted Andy's help but she had promised the girls and she was not going to let them down. They had enough people in their lives doing exactly that. When she entered the room she spotted Miranda sitting in the bay window staring out at the stars, "How is it Andrea, that you seem to know my own girls better than I." she said in her usual slow drawl, "I have not only fail my marriage…sorry three marriages but also now thanks to you, I realize I failed my girls to. I do not take failure well Andrea, if you are done rubbing my nose in it you can leave." How dare she, Andy's blood began to boil, "Please move a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me."

"I am not going anywhere, look here Miranda I made a promise to those girls. One that I will not break because you are too blinded by your ice queen persona to recognize when someone actually cares about you…." The older woman opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off. "You really think I am rubbing you nose in it, you are not a failure and especially not in the eyes of those little girls in there. They adore you; you are their hero, their superwoman. And do you know what up until now you were mine too. I respected the hell out of you, you worked hard to get to where you are, you were an excellent mother loving, kind, and you would die for those girls. Now I am not too sure, I think that icy exterior of yours has finally reached your heart." Andy noticed the woman physically wince at her rather harsh words. "God damn it Miranda all I am trying to do is be a good friend. To help when you need me to, I have no ulterior motives and no wish to hurt you. Don't you get that, don't you see that I just want to help." Andy noticed the older woman trying to blink back tears, she slowly inched towards her, and she heard the woman whisper something, "why do you care, I don't deserve it, it was my fault he did this anyway."

Andy rushed over to her as she began to sob profusely, "Oh no Miranda, don't you dare. You did not deserve this, no one deserves this, and this is not your fault. Stephen needs help and he had no right to lift his hand to hurt you." She then slide in behind the crying woman, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her body flush to hers. She rocked her gently as she cried and still as the tears began to ease and sleep began to take over. Miranda's head rested against her breast and their fingers were entwined across Miranda stomach.

The next morning Andy woke as she felt Miranda stirred, the door bell had gone. "Morning." She whispered in the other woman's ear. "Don't worry I got it, that is probably the locksmith." Miranda looked confused but thought it best not to argue after last night. About twenty minutes later Andy could hear the clattering of pans coming from the kitchen. She knew it couldn't be the cook she had phoned last night and given her the day off, she knew Miranda would not want to see anyone. She laughed quietly as she as she entered the kitchen and founded the twins with a cook book out trying to cook breakfast or so she guessed. "Cass, what the hell is a tsp?" Andy couldn't help but smile as Cassidy slapped her sister on the arm, "I don't know but if mom hears you talking like that you won't see sunlight for a week."

"It stands for tablespoon." Andy laughed, "How about you two girls sit here and I will handle breakfast, ok?" She pulled out to stools at the breakfast bar as she approached them. "Andy your still here!" they both came hurtling towards her and she scooped them both up in a big hug and placed them on the stools. "How about I whip us up some blueberry pancakes?" The twins nodded eagerly but stopped as their mother enter the room. Unsure of what to do the two girls got off their stools and approached their mother cautiously as they notice the cuts and bruises and the limp. The two little ones were shocked when Miranda bent down wrapped her arms around them and began to profusely apologise for the previous night. They in turn wrapped their tiny arms around her and held on tight they did not want the moment to end. Miranda looked up from the girls and smiled at Andrea, a smile that faltered quickly, "Andrea, aren't you supposed to be on a plane, you are on holidays from today and I remember you said you were going home."

"Oh yeah, well I can go home another time. So…..How about some pancakes?" The next hour or so was spent by the priestly woman watching Andy. They were mesmerized as she did all kinds of tricks, flipping the pancakes in the air and unto plates, even little tiny ones into the twin's mouths. Andy was even surprised when Miranda opened her mouth in expectation of a tiny pancake. Miranda was laughing and enjoying breakfast with girls for once and then she caught sight of the clock, "Oh my god, I was supposed to be in the office two hours ago. They will think I have lost my mind." The twins groaned, she wasn't even going to take today they thought. "Don't worry Miranda I called ahead earlier, said a family emergency had come up, I said you would email the book changes to Nigel and Emily will drop it around this evening. I also contacted Leslie to deal with the press when it gets out that not only is Stephen gone, he is in rehab. Then I phoned your lawyer you have an appointment next Monday to see her. I have also cleared you schedule for the week, to give time to recover."

The twin's faces lit up as did the older Priestly's, "I always knew there was a good reason I hired you. Well, in that case I think it time for us to get to dressed girls and then maybe Andrea would accompany us to the park. Of course I will have Roy collect a change of clothes from you apartment." She looked up at the young woman, "I already called Roy and asked him to bring by a change of clothes for me and as for the park it would be my pleasure to escort you lovely ladies." Roy arrived about five minutes later with fresh clothes for Andy, Miranda was still up the stairs getting ready so it gave her a chance to fill him in on what was going on. Then she sent him home for the day. She then went to the bathroom and changed arriving back in the foyer just in time for Miranda's descent. She had managed to cover the bruise quite well Andy notice but that wasn't all she noticed. Miranda was wearing a pair of skinny denim jeans, probably Prada or Gucci but still they hugged her legs in the best possible way. With them she had on a white vest top and long gray cardigan and her neck was adorned with a Hermes scarf, she looked positively radiate.

Andy was so busy gawking at Miranda she failed to notice Caroline at her side that was until she felt a swift elbow to the abdomen. "You're staring, God try and be a little more discreet and Andy…." "Huh" was the reply gathered from the older woman. The mini Priestly laughed and physically reached up to Andy's face, "Close your mouth, you could trap flies in there." That broke the woman out of her trance and it was lucky to because right at that moment they were joined by Miranda and Cassidy. "Miranda.. ah…you look wonderful." She sheepishly looked up at the woman and was thankful to receive one of her rare and amazing smiles. "Shall we go; I take it Roy is outside."

"Actually he was, because obviously I am changed but I sent him home….." She looked up to a rather confused mother and daughters, "Well the townhouse isn't far from the park and it is such a nice day and I thought we could." Miranda was praying to god Andy didn't say walk. "Well, let's just say I arranged for something a little different." As she said this she threw the front door open to reveal a rather ornate, horse and carriage. The twins were ecstatic; they ran quickly over and climb inside. "And how may I ask did you arrange this in such short notice," she inquired gently, "Ah let's just say he owes me one."

They spent hours at the park, Miranda and Andrea had strolled up and down the lake while the girls ran about like headless chickens. Andy chased them in a game of tag and even ended up showing them her best handstand and cart wheel. Andy was extremely surprise when Miranda suggested getting lunch from a street vendor instead of leaving the park. The hours flew into each other and before they all knew it; it had started to get dark out. "Oh my look at the time, it is six o'clock. It is about time we headed home, don't you think?" Miranda received a grumble from the girls and Andy laughed. "No, your mother is right it is starting to get cold out here. Now let's head back, girls zip up those coats." As they begun to walk Andy notice Miranda shiver, without a second thought she peeled off her coat and draped over the woman's shoulder. "Oh Andrea, no it's ok, you'll catch you death." She tried to hand the coat back but the young woman was having none of it, "Miranda I have at least one more layer than you on and you are in a vest top, please I am fine." Andrea held the coat up for Miranda to insert her arms.

It took them an half an hour to get back to the horse and carriage and another half hour to get home. Traffic had been slow because everyone was getting out of work. They finally reached the Priestly townhouse and Andy walk the three ladies to the door. "Well, I suppose I should head home, I had a wonderful day." This to merited a grumble and whine from the girls, "Do you have to go right away? I am sure the girls would like it if you joined us for dinner." Andy smiled from ear to ear; she hadn't really wanted to leave anyway. "I would love to." The women were so engrossed in each other they had failed to hear a car door slam and see the approaching woman, "Margaret Miriam Priestly, where the hell have you been? " The small woman bellowed, she could see Andy's rather confused expression out of the corner of her eye. "Oh no," she muttered under her breath, "Mother my name is Miranda, and what are you doing here?" The girls took off at a charge, "Grandma," they yelled at they wrapped their arms around her, "Oh how I have missed my girls."

"Margaret, I named you Margaret and that is exactly what I will call you, now are you going to continue to be rude or are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Miranda rolled her eyes. "Mother this is Andrea, my assistant." Andrea's heart sank that really was all she would ever be to that woman, an assistant. "Hello Andrea, Margaret's assistant, I am Cordelia, her mother." Andy smiled as she spotted Miranda Priestly physically squirm, "It is a pleasure to meet Mrs. Priestly." She shook the woman's hand firmly. "Well let's all go inside no point standing out in the cold." They all stepped into the foyer and removed their coats, Miranda sheepishly handed Andy hers back. Margaret smiled as she noticed the awkward interaction between the two women, then in the light she notice the very impressively concealed bruise decorating Miranda's eye. She reached her hand up to Miranda's face and gently grazed the offending spot. "We will talk later, yes?...Well,my darling daughter, I am starving what has Louisa whipped up for this evening." Andy winced she forgot she had given the cook the day off. "Actually I gave Louisa the day off today, but give me half an hour and I will have something whipped up."

"Don't be silly, Andrea we will just order something." Miranda interjected and before she even realized her hand had found it own way to the base of Andrea's back, Miranda's mother smiled. "No no, Miranda it is my fault there is no cook, I don't mind at all." Before Miranda could object Andy had already made her way to the kitchen. She was swiftly followed by Cordelia, "So Andrea, How long have you worked for Margaret?" Andrea jumped as the older woman spoke, "Sorry didn't realize you were behind me, I think it has been about eight months now." Andrea opened cupboards randomly in order to find the utensils she needed to cook with. "Need a little help there Rachel Ray?" Caroline laughed; she could see Andy was getting flustered. "Oh thank goodness, I would love some help monster, we are going to make Spinach Arrabbiata. So you get the pots and pans and I will get the ingredients….Here wear this you mother will kill me if you stain your dolce and gabana t-shirt." The older woman handed the little red head an apron. "Spinach Arrabbiata, Margaret's favourite, interesting." Cordelia muttered as she watched the two girls interact with each other. This Andrea character was amazing with children and Caroline is one of the hardest little girls to please. She couldn't keep the smile from gracing her lips; this girl could be very good for Margaret she thought. Soon she excused herself politely and left the kitchen and was greeted by Cassidy on her way out.

She went looking for Miranda and she found her in the study, sitting once again in the bay window looking out at the city this time. She crept up and sat in front of her, once again letting her thumb caress the bruise on her daughters face. "My darling girl; men like that aren't worth a second thought…. What is on your mind? Or maybe I can guess!" Miranda looked at her mother confused, "Does this thought have a curvy rather sumptuous figure, long legs, brown hair and eyes and if I understood correctly works as an assistant to Miranda Priestly." Miranda's eyes widen what was her mother suggesting, "Oh come on Margaret, I seen how you looked at her and how she looks at you when she thinks you're not looking." Her daughter scoffed, there was no way a beautiful young woman like Andrea would ever be interest in an old woman like her. "Don't' scoff Margaret it is entirely un-lady like. And I am telling you know if you don't tell her how you feel and go after her, so help me. I love you father, god rest his soul but even I find myself flustered around that woman. So if you don't I will." The older Priestly laughed as her daughters jaw hit the floor from her mother last comment.

"Mother it is a lot more complicated than that…. She would never be interested, I am too old for her, my life is constant drama and I am a very hard person to live with. I am selfish, moody and unlovable. God, no wonder the last three left me." She broke down in tears and her mother enveloped her in her arms, "My sweet, you may be moody and a little selfish sometimes, not all the time but as for unlovable, you are completely and totally loveable. Unfortunately you have horrendous taste in men, soooo maybe it is time you try something new. Don't ever let anyone make you think you aren't worth it because you are and then some." Cordelia felt tears burning her own eyes, as her heart broke for her daughter. She had never seen her so broken and damaged. "She won't want me, mother. It is too complicated to love me." Her mother then pushed her away, "I will not repeat myself Margaret, you know I detest doing so. You must give her a chance, you may be surprise. What is the worst…." She was interrupted by Miranda. "I'm pregnant." Ignoring the look of shock on her mother's face she continued, "And at my age, it will be like Christmas for the newspapers. Oh god Dragon lady….snow queen pregnant at forty six. Rupert Murdoch should cut me a cheque for the amount of newspapers I have sold for him." She began to pace the room. "Oh for god sake Margaret sit down you are making me dizzy with your fussing." Before another word could be said Caroline called them from downstairs, "Mom, Grandma Dinner is ready."

Miranda dried her tears composed herself and headed down the stairs followed by Cordelia. She enter the kitchen and Cassidy steered her back out again and across to the dining room. It was beautiful, all set up with candles and there was Andrea in an apron, flour all over it and on her face. The young woman looked up from the table and a smile spread across her face, it was a beautiful smile. Andrea gestured to the chair at the head of the table; she then pulled it out in order for Miranda to sit down. "Andrea this is amazing, I don't know what to say." Out of nowhere she felt warm breath against her ear, "My pleasure." The older woman felt her face burning she knew she was blushing but she really didn't care. The dinner was lovely her favourite, how did this young woman know her so well, she knew nothing about her. Then acting completely out of character she leaned across and used her thumb to brush off the flour on the younger woman's face, Andy closed her eyes and leant into Miranda's touch. Miranda had momentarily forgotten where she was but quickly snapped out of it. "Sorry, you had some...flour... on your face." Meanwhile the three other Priestly women sat at the table beaming from ear to ear. The twins thought they would have to konk the two of them on the head to help them see each other in that way but it looked like they were fine on their own. The women's intense gaze was interrupted by Cassidy, "Andy made the pasta from scratch mom, completely." Miranda smiled as she took the first bite, it was delicious.

"My my Andrea, this is wonderful, where ever did you learn to cook like this." The eldest Priestly enquired, "Well when dating a chef you tend to pick up things." Cordelia watched as Miranda's face fell, she is still dating that wretched cook she thought. "Oh you have a boyfriend Andrea?" Andy choked on her pasta as she realised how that must have sounded. "Oh gosh no, that is dated, as in past tense. We broke up ages ago." A smile tugged at the corner of Miranda's mouth, "oh I am awfully sorry to hear that Andrea." The young woman scoffed, "I am not." Came her surprising reply. Dinner went down exceedingly well and afterwards they retired to the lounge to watch a movie. Caroline had taken up residence beside her grandmother and Cassidy was snuggled into her mother's right side, Andrea was sitting her left. Half way through the movie, three Priestly's had fallen asleep. Miranda's head slipped further and further onto Andy's shoulder, until Andy finally turned around and told Miranda to lie against her, Miranda happily placed her head in Andy's lap. After a few minutes Andy began to absentmindedly play with her and she slipped back into a light sleep. Now all the Priestly's were asleep and it was only 9.30pm. The movie ended not long after Miranda had settled, Andy didn't have the heart wake her, and she looked so peace full as she slept.

Then she heard a rattling at the door, like someone was trying the lock but couldn't get in. Heart was beating like a drum against her chest. She gently moved Miranda and apologised the woman looked rather disgruntled but her mind started racing to as she heard the door get tried one more time. Andy got up to leave and a warm hand grabbed onto her wrist, "What it is him?" Miranda whispered, "Don't worry, it is probably just Emily with the book, I should have warned her the locks were changed." She hoped it was Emily, and when she approached the door she was happy to see the older red head. However the older red head was not happy to see her, "Andrea what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Andy did not answer she merely took the book and the dry cleaning from her and silently escorted her back out the door. The English woman's mouth hung open as the door was closed in her face. Andy entered back into the lounge and found Miranda pacing the floor, "Miranda..." the woman was in a world of her own and hear her, "Miranda..." she said again but not joy. So she walked over and grabbed the woman hand, not noticing their finger interlocking immediately, she turned around to face her. "Hey, it was just Emily with book, don't panic." The older woman tried to reach out for the book with her free, "Oh no off to bed with you, and this can wait till the morning... I better be off please promise you will rest."

"Please don't go, stay there are plenty of spare bedrooms." Andy nodded silently, "Ok I will stay...let me put the girls to bed. Do you maybe have something I can borrow to wear to bed?" She asked as she bent down to pick up Cassidy, and witnessed out of the corner of her eye Miranda trying to pick up Caroline, "Miranda, please don't you will hurt yourself you have to let that side of yours heal, I got them." She bent down and scooped up the other twin with relative ease. Miranda gently shook her mother awake and led her up the stairs to bed. She then joined Andrea in the twin's room and helped her tuck them in. They each placed kisses on their little heads and left the room pulling the door tight behind them. "Follow me Andrea and I will get you something to wear to bed." Andy followed Miranda into her bedroom. The older woman disappeared into the closet and returned swiftly with extra night clothes. She handed them over to Andrea and shivered at their hands touched, she then made to walk away into the bathroom but a hand around her waist and the body pressed against hers stopped her. She turned around and her eyes locked with Andrea's, eyes filled with raw emotion and passion. She no sooner had her arms wrapped around Andrea's neck that they lips came crashing together.

Their lips attacked each other hungrily and as the warmth of the kiss spread over the two woman's bodies they both moaned softly into it. Miranda broke the kiss first, as she pulled back for air, she raised her hand, "Andrea," Miranda was silenced by Andrea's finger on her lips, "Ssssh, please can we talk in the morning, tonight I just want to hold you!" Miranda couldn't help the blush and smile that spread across her face. "But Andrea there is something..." Andrea walked over to the bed and sat down, she patted the spot beside her and all Miranda could do was concede. The tow woman lay back in bed and Andrea wrapped her arms around Miranda so tight, she was so scared this was a bad dream and she would wake up any moment. However she woke in the morning to an empty and a for a second she thought she had but when she realised she was in Miranda's bedroom she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. A smile that faded quickly when she heard vomiting noises from the woman's bathroom. She rushed in to find Miranda with her head practically buried in the toilet, Miranda sweetheart, are you ok?" She asked as she gently rubbed the woman's back. "NO! Andrea I am pregnant." The older woman just blurted it out and Andrea did something she did not expect. She wrapped her arms around the woman and lifted her off the ground. "Are you finished?" Miranda nodded and she carried back to bed and once again wrapped her arms around her, "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily, I think I am falling in love with you Miranda...all of you." Miranda couldn't stop the tear from trickling down her cheek, she was so happy. Nor could her mother who was watching through the crack in the door.


End file.
